Upon Da Balcony
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: The Balcony Scene: Ghetto-ized.


Romeo- Dis hoe is so bootylicious she be as hawt as the sun risin' in da East and she be bootyful when settin in da west! I be comin up ther to get me some. I stalk you like Mike "The Sitiation" stalks Snooki. Is yo' face from anothah planet cuz it's outta dis world! Look at how she's smilin, I wish I was da grillz in her mouth!

Juliet-O M G ROFL LQTM BBQ!

Romeo- She be talkin! Loudah fool! She be all up in dat balcony! She be crusin all up in dat beemer benz o' bentley up in da sky!

Juliet-ROMEO! ROMEO! WFAT ROMEO! Disown yo' daddy! We be runnin to Djibouti!

Romeo-Should I speak to da hoe?

Juliet-Dat boi still be fine even if he ain't no Montague. The name Montague doesn't own his ass! I'd still be yo' lady you still be my man!

Romeo-I be changin my name fo' yo' love!

Juliet-Who dat! A stalkah up in da bushes!

Romeo-It's fo' me to know and you to nevah find out cuz my name be hatin on yours!

Juliet: I ain't be drunk on yo' words yet. But I be knowin' you Romeo.

Romeo: If ya'll don't like it, then it's not me!

Juliet: How'd you get here? You best be getting' up outta here! Or my gang'll kill ya' cuz you be a Monty.

Romeo: There ain't no mountain high enuff to keep me from gettin' to you, babe. Yo gang can't keep me away.

Juliet: Dey gon' bust a cap in yo' ass if dey see ya'!

Romeo: Your eyes be protectin' me from da haters.

Juliet: GET LOST!

Romeo: I am one widda shadows, they got my back.

Juliet: How'd you find me?

Romeo: You be on my radar.

Juliet: I luh you.

Romeo: I swear by yo' mama—no, I swear by da moon I love ya' shawty!

Juliet: Don't wax and Wayne yo love on me!

Romeo: Den who do I swear to?

Juliet: Swea' on yo' own damn name. Or jus' don't be swearin', boi!

Romeo: But I swear I be lovin' you!

Juliet: Don't you be swearin' at me! I love ya', goo'night.

Romeo: Yo, you just gon' leave me widdout any?

Juliet: Wha' chu want?

Romeo: Yo' sweet lovin'.

Juliet: Get gone, boi. I already gave ya' my love, and I wish I could do it again!

Romeo: What, chu' wannit back den? WHY?

Juliet: NAW, I luh you so much, there ain't no river wider den my love fo' ya'! Murse be holla'in' at me! BRB.

Romeo: AM I DREAMIN'?

Juliet- If ya'll wanna get hitched, txt my murse cuz' my momma took my phone since I waz blowin' up twitta.

Murse: Get yo' punk ass in here bitch!

Juliet-I be comin' murse!—I swear if you be lyin'—

Romeo-My soul gonn' live!

Juliet-Peace out.

Romeo-Yo' love is ma' drug babay!

Juliet- YO, romeo, YO! Ya'll betta come back! Imma be spittin' our Love Story all up in hurr!

Romeo: Shawty's like a melody in my head, you my soul sistah! Yo' name like suga to me, my sweetest candy gurl! You gonn give me cavities!

Juliet: Bromeo!

Romeo: Mhmm ma' lil' croissant?

Juliet: When shou' ma' murse be callin' you up?

Romeo: By nine tomorrow.

Juliet:I won't be failin' our love! It be feelin' like five hun'red yrs befo' I see yo' face again! IDK why I still talkin' wit chu!

Romeo: Let me creep here till ya' rememba.

Juliet: IDKMYBFFJILL, I forget tha' shit so you gonn' hafta creep there fo'ever, so stop hoverin'! My memory like a fish, I only be rememberin' yo' company now.

Romeo: Babeh I will wait fo'eva and a day fo' you, I'll even build me a damn house here hoe! This spot gonn' be my home.

Juliet: I want you to just get gone, mornin' almost be here an' I need ma beauty sleep. I only be lettin' you get away like a Krispy Kreme, Imma be pullin' you back befo' you get too far!

Romeo: I wish I was yo' doughnut.

Juliet: Ditto, but I'd kill ya' cuz I'd be eatin' you and yo' gooey deliciousness up. I hate sayin' goodbye, there ain't nothin' good 'bout it! So I'll just keep sayin' "later" til the sun come up.

_[Juliet gets da hell outta there]_

Romeo: May the sleep be with you, don't let da hoodrats bite. I wish I was yo' dream, cuz then I'd get up in bed wit chu. Now Imma talk to ma' homeboy Larry 'bout dis weddin' shit.

_[Romeo gets da hell outta there]

* * *

_**A/N: English assignment last year. **

**Interpretation and renovation by Grace, Jen, Casey & Kate. **

**We be ballin'.**


End file.
